Will you be mine?
by RedShoeParade
Summary: 'I passed by her trying to keep my gaze up to horizon, I knew that if I would lay my eyes on her I couldn't control myself and that would be a disaster for both me and her.' A Rose and a Knight fall in love and don't even know if they both feel that way. They dream about somthing that will change their lives forever.


Will you be mine?

'_What am I anyway?_' I scolded myself when a fairy form passed near me, without a single glance on me. '_I'm nothing special and I'm invisible too._'

I have no chance to be noticed and my heart sank in my chest, hitting with a slower pace. People looking at my direction and see through me. 'Ms Cellophane' someone called me years ago and causes me to run off trying not to cry.

Giggles penetrated my thoughts as a big fan club run before my eyes and I sighed bitterly, seeing how pretty they are, how normal, how cute and better than me with many ways.

Really now, what am I?

I'm not even a girl. I am just a rose, and sometimes not even human.

_But she is more than a girl, and shines with glory like a knight!_

I'm not even pretty. I'm decent, and there must be many beautiful girls out there.

_But she more than pretty, and emitsincomparablebeauty!_

I'm not even good. I cause pain, and I can hurt others easily.

_But she more than kind, and her nobleness is breathtaking!_

I'm not even normal! I don't like boys as my nature ordering me. But I never follow rules and that's why I fall for a girl, a woman, a female form, like myself and I have no regrets for breaking another rule. The society disapproves it with passion, but I don't care. I don't belong in this world either. I am a rose, remember?

A rose! A single, rare, black rose! That's everybody calls me; because I'm black too. Dark like night, dark like a starless sky, I have no place in her bright world.

But she is everything!

So, what am l anyway? What I can give to the one I love most than anything in my life? Even my own life.

I can't give her my heart, because it's already belongs to her. To my shine white knight!

I closed my eyes and made a wish. A deep, pure wish. I wish for her; always being pretty, good and above all happy. This is what I want for her.

As for me I want only one thing…

I want her.

If I ever had the chance to talk to her, I would ask her what my being desires most…

_"_Will you be my knight? Will you be mine_?"_

And I felt myself falling, losing my being in adreamy nightmare realm…

…

I passed beside her trying to hole my gaze up to horizon, I knew that if I would laid my eyes on her I couldn't control myself and that would be a disaster for both me and her.

My fan club was running in my steps and I cursed inside to leave me alone. All those boys who are following me everywhere, acting worst than fan crazy girls are nothing more than a burden on my shoulders. I have to keep smiling to them, acting in a way that doesn't fit with me only for the sake of royalty and good manners.

But I hate all those rules; I don't like them, I if it was in my hands I would never follow them. Secretly I never did, in fact I broke the most important one that society gives and I'm proud for once in my life I manage to follow what my heart orders and not someone else's.

I fall for a girl and I have no regrets. But she is not only a girl. She is more; she is everything I'm looking for.

She is the dangerous path I would love to take.

She is the risky part of my everyday life.

She is the agitation of my daily routine.

She is my distraction among the fake, faceless crowd. Because she is real, absolutely real.

She is not a part of the world, she is rose; a rare, black rose, danger but beautiful, like a gate in a fantasy world. And I'm more than willing to lose myself into her dark world, giving her some of my light.

LeBlanc, 'the white one', 'the shine one' people calls me. But if I am the white then she is the black, if I am the bright one then she is the darker one. She what I love most.

I can give her anything. Everything she wants, except my heart. I can't give something that already belongs to her, can I? I wish I could talk to her, ignoring every rule, every value, every principle and confess to her my true feelings.

I closed my eyes and made a wish. A deep, pure wish. I wish for her; always being gorgeous, rare and above all happy. This is what I want for her.

As for me I want only one thing…

I want her.

If I ever had the chance to talk to her, I would ask her what my being desires most…

_"Will you be my rose? Will you be mine?"_

And I felt myself falling, losing my being in adreamy nightmare realm…

…

…

I saw her and my heart skipped a beat!

_I saw her and my heart beat faster!_

She is staring at me with w bluer gaze.

_She is looking at me with sadness._

She is not saying a word, maybe I'm dreaming…

_She is silent, maybe this is a dream…_

But I don't care, as long as I see her.

_I don't want to wake up, I want to stay into this dream._

Here is my chance! I can ask her what I always wanted even if she rejected me.

_Here is my chance! I can ask her finally, even if she is not here._

I opened my mouth to speak.

_I opened my mouth to confess._

"There is something I wanted to ask you."

_"There is something I wanted to ask you too."_

"Will you be my knight?"

_"Will you be my rose?"_

"Will you be mine?"

_"Will you be mine?"_

"I can't be yours, because I'm already yours!"

_"I can't give you what is alreadyyours!"_

She cupped my face locking my eyes.

_I stared deep into her soul._

I closed my eyes.

_I closed my eyes._

She crushed her lips on mine, stealing my breath.

_I kissed her hard, leaving my heart ruling my mind._

"I love you, I always loved you!"

_"I love you, and I will always love you!"_

I smiled and my heart filled with happiness. I don't want to wake up.

_This dream is more real than anything I ever knew. I will keep dreaming._

She kissed me again and this time her hands moved from my face to my body.

_I wanted to feel her fully, her lips, her body, her soul, her heart. I can give her anything she wants._

I didn't stop her, I didn't it, I wanted to feel her closer. My heart belongs to her, just like everything I have.

_I was ready to remove her clothes but suddenly I paused seeking for her approval._

I give her what she wanted; after all I belong to her. "Make me yours?" I whispered.

_"I will!" I promised this time I removed her clothes fiercely as she gave me a wild look; a dark look, a rare look, a warning look. She is dangerous but I don't care. I'm a dangerous girl too._

I helped taking off both of my and her clothes and remained naked at the cold ground. I didn't mind, she is warm and bright.

_She trailed her hands through my back making me shiver and them she hugged me._

My skin was on fire at the spots where she was touching me. I was ready for more, I was ready for us.

_I will make this dream memorable as something is telling this is the only moment in time and space we will ever going to share. I kissed her again and holding her with one hand, I trailed the other from her face to her neck, her shapelybreasts, her belly, her lower abdomen, until I reach the centerof her existence._

I gasped and I lost my breath as he placed one… two… three fingers inside me, playing with me, and I let her do anything she wanted. Because I wanted too, and that's the reason of why my hands stocked her body, explored every inch of her.

_Her hands, her love, her touch was all I wanted. She was with me, close to me. I was playing with her and she stared playing with me, making me crazy, and trying not losing my mind in a pleasure stream._

I kept kissing her and my hand was still giving her what she wanted. I bit my lips trying to keep my voice down as waves of pleasure started hitting, setting fire in my body, making swept and gasped.

_I was ready, I couldn't hold myself anymore, I was ready to scream, but I did my best to wait a bit more, just a little bit more. I wanted to make her cum first. I saw her biting her lips, feeling the tense of her body. "I'm close…" she informed me and I speeded my rhythm feeling my pleasure reaching the highest level._

"I-I c-can't… a-any-m-more…" I stumbled.

_"M-me e-either…" I said lustfully._

"I'm c-cumming!" I almost screamed her name, feeling my whole being trebling.

_"I'm cumming too!" my voice was heavy and I wet her hand as I cum hard screaming and losing myself into her, calling her name._

We both left there, breathless, naked and hugging each other. This dream will end soon, even if I don't want it.

_I kissed her lightly on her lips again, trying to catch her taste for one last time._

"I'm yours forever," I whispered in her ear and she smiled.

_"And I'm yours and you know it. Even if this dream ends soon I'm still happy."_

"I love you!"

_"I love you!"_

* * *

_This was written by melan anime! I hoped you loved it and review (or something)! ^_^_


End file.
